Dancing Away With My Heart
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Austin and Ally haven't seen each other in 3 years...but that all changes because of Trish, Dez, and a concert.


**I don't own Austin and Ally :( **

_Another concert _Austin begrudgingly thought, getting up out of his tour bus to get ready. Yes, it's Austin Moon, famous pop singer. His career has gotten bigger over the years, but there was one thing missing.

Ally.

By Ally, we mean Ally Dawson, his former girlfriend/best friend/songwriter/partner. You see, 3 years ago, when they were 18, and Ally was over her stage fright, she was offered a recording contract...

In New York.

Now, of course her friends had to push her to take it, so she could reach her dreams. That didn't mean it didn't crush every fiber in Austin as he watched her pack up her things.

Trish left with Ally too, her parents giving her permission. They moved with Ally's mom since her dad had the store.

And that was three years ago. Austin hasn't talked to either since.

Sure, he's watched her career from the T.V, but that's it. He's still kicking himself for never asking her to get back together after their first attempt of dating. He hates that this amazing opportunity for her took her away from him.

It was a blessing and a curse.

It was everything he wanted for her, yet everything he feared with her leaving.

So to cope, he had wrote a song a year ago, and it became a hit.

"Austin, you need to get to wardrobe." Dez, Austin's best friend instructed. Since Trish and Ally left, Dez has been Austin's support system. He's matured somewhat because of that, because Austin lost the love of his life and needed help.

"Thanks man." Austin smiled, grabbing his jacket and following Dez to get ready.

In less then an hour Austin was on stage, singing his heart out.

Though if you were a true fan, you could see the missing sparkle in his eye, that died 3 years ago.

He sang classic songs of his that Ally wrote, like _Double Take _and _Not a love song._

Funny, but Not A Love Song seemed like a love song. Too bad he noticed too late.

He sang some songs his newer songwriters wrote for him, not as good as Ally's though.

During the concert, he must of been haulucinating, because he swore he saw the recognizable brunette curls of-

No, focus on the music Austin.

"My next song I'll be singing is Holding On And Letting Go**(1)**" It was the song he wrote about Ally.

The crowd cheered as Austin sat on a stool with his guitar.

He strummed a few chords, and was so lost in memory of Ally that he didn't realize he was on the last chorus.

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_  
_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
_Some prayers find an answer_  
_Some prayers never know_  
_We're holding on and letting go._

That's how he felt exactly when Ally left. That he got what he wanted by helping Ally reach her dreams, but got everything he didn't want by her leaving his life.

He barely heard the cheering, but he mustered up a smile.

"Thank you all. You've been a great crowd, goodnight!" He shouted, running off stage, the lights turning off.

Now he just had to wait for the encore. Where enough people would be cheering and he would go on for one last song.

"What's the encore song?" Austin asked Dez, taking a towel to wipe his sweat from the lights.

"Dancing Away With My Heart**(2)**" Dez grinned, extremely big for some reason.

"Dez, that's a duet Ally and I wrote." Austin complained. They wrote it a week before she moved. It was kind of their goodbye song to each other, though they never would admit it.

"Well I got a surprise for you. We're doing a video life size stream of Ally singing the female part. So it'll look like she's on stage with you.

"Really?" Austin asked shocked, happy, and a little sad. He knew it wasn't the real thing.

Soon he was called back on stage, so Austin ran out, grabbing the mic.

"Hey guys, we're going to do one more song. It's a duet my old song writer and I wrote, called Dancing Away with my Heart. And she's here to join me." Austin called, feeling sad. Suddenly a video projection of Ally took up half the giant scream and the t.v's showing his performance. Video Ally turned to real Austin.

"Ready Austin?" She asked.

"Ready Ally." He answered, knowing he was talking to somebody who wasn't there. The soft music started to play.

Austin sang first

I finally asked you to dance  
On the last slow song  
Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball

Video Ally grinned, singing next

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_  
_And hoping that song would never be over_

Their voices joined together, creating the melody that Austin, and their fans, missed.

**I haven't seen you in ages**  
**Sometimes I find myself**  
**Wondering where you are**  
**For me you'll always be 18**  
**And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart**

Austin moved to face the video projection of Ally for his next solo.

I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes  
And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mindThe Ally video looked at Austin, even though it had been pre-recorded.

_I can still feel you lean into kiss me_  
_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

**I haven't seen you in ages**  
**Sometimes I find myself**  
**Wondering where you are**  
**For me you'll always be 18**  
**And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart**The next part both Ally and Austin were suppose to sing, but the video projecting Ally turned off. Austin figured it was glitch, and so he kept singing.

You headed off to college  
At the end of that summer and we lost touch  
I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so muchIn the midst of his singing, his fans got louder. He turned to see that he was not alone on stage anymore, for there was the real life Ally Dawson standing on the other side of the stage.

Austin was speechless, not believing that his love was there, a short distance away. But as she started to sing, a huge smile on her face, he knew it was true.

_I haven't seen you in ages_  
_Sometimes I find myself_  
_Wondering where you are_

Austin was able to collect himself, and grinning wide, he started walking towards Ally singing.

**For me you'll always be 18**  
**And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart  
**

**Nah nah nah [x3]**

**Away with My Heart**

**Nah nah nah [x3]**

They ended the song a few inches away from each other, staring in the others eyes grinning wide.

"Y-You're here." Austin spoke in awe, smiling at the the short brunette, who had tears of happiness glistening in her eyes. Both were oblivious to the crowd roaring with cheers, or the facts that they were speaking in their mics.

"Jimmy bought my recording contract. I flew in from New York today, and Dez and Trish set this up." Ally explained.

The blonde rock star grin got bigger if that was possible, and he picked Ally up in his arms in a huge hug, swinging her as both laughed with joy.

"Oh god I've missed you." Austin said, and before either could discuss his actions, he pulled her in for a kiss.

In front of the thousands there.

Ally immediately responded though, wrapping her arms around his neck, him tightening his arms around her waist.

They pulled up for air once felt a thousand flashes from fans recording the kiss.

But right then they didn't care.

"I'm never letting you go again." Austin spoke, love shining in his eyes.

"You never have too." Ally smiled.

And they kissed again.

**(1) Holding on and letting go by Ross  
****(2) Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum**


End file.
